1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers for connecting an end connector by compression, and especially to a pair of pliers for effectively and tightly compression connecting an end connector integrately with signal lines in a simple and fast way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal lines are mostly combined in assembling with a television by using of end connectors, while connections of the end connectors with the signal lines are fixed with collars.
There are two kind of structures using collars in connections of end connectors with signal lines in the markets presently, one of them allows collars to be clamped and deformed for combining end connectors with signal lines, the way of fixing is, to move away the insulation layers of signal lines in the first place to put the interior signal lines together with an end connector, then to slip a collar with larger diameter over the junction of the end connector and the signal lines, and then compress the collar to flatten it with a pair of pliers, so that the collar tightly presses the end connector and the signal lines, and thus an object of combining can be achieved. However, although the stated connection of the end connector and the signal lines can get the object of combining, it can not make a complete sealing among the collar and the signal lines, it is subjected to water leakage, quality of transmision is very low, and during the process of combining of the end connector and the signal lines, the collar has to be moved accurately to the junction of the end connector and the signal lines, this is rather troublesome, and the rate of failure of this is high, besides, the force flatening the collar shall be completely under control, too large force may damage the insulation layers of the signal lines, while too light force may render the end connector to drop from the signal lines.
Another kind of the structures using a collar in connection is shown in FIG. 1 and 2, wherein, the collar 21 is provided on the front end thereof with a tapered pipe 22, when a signal line 10 is extended through the collar 21 and is inserted into an end connector 20, a pair of pliers is used to move the collar 21 toward the end connector 20, so that the tapered pipe 22 is inserted into the end connector 20 to press the signal line 10 to make a comnination as shown in FIG. 2, such a combination structure can get rid of the defect resided in the conventional combination structure for the end connector and the signal lines, however, the way of combination therein can not make positioning by a pair of common pliers once for all, the end connector must be compressed in various directions in order not to make angular deviation of the collar which in turn will reduce the effect of combination, the disadvantage of the earlier way of connection between the end connector and a collar can be improved by the structure, but it is time consuming.
A specific improved pair of pliers for combining the structure of an end connector and signal lines by compression is desired to be designed to largely increase the effect of the combination of the end connector with the signal lines by compressing the collar toward the end connector in all directions once for all during the process of compressiong connecting.